


Pillar of Support

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Taming the Wolf [3]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Servant, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, bottom!Wolf, top!Genichiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Wolf is completely broken. He proceeds to do his job well, fulfilling his master’s wishes as always, like a servant is supposed to do.





	Pillar of Support

Wolf is nervous but deep inside he knows he’s eager. He hates that he’s aware of how broken he is ever since Lord Kuro gave him up over to the Ashina lord. Hates that he’s glad that he’s in the man’s service in more ways than one. When Genichiro calls Wolf over to his quarters, it’s no longer to break the Wolf in since there is no longer any reason to punish the shinobi and discipline him into serving loyally. Now it’s only for pleasure and leisure and Wolf has found himself craving for it.

If his father could see him now, Wolf can only imagine the amount of shame and disgust the Great Shinobi would bear. But at this point Wolf wouldn’t give this up despite himself. The carnal pleasure such sessions with the lord has become far too addictive for Wolf too stop. Even more enticing than his lust for blood or war.

Wolf waits patiently, kneeling by Lord Genichiro’s door until the man orders him in. Automatically, Wolf sheds his clothes upon entry. The Lord gets what he wants and by now they both know what the younger of the two desires. Genichiro is dressed casually in a plain night robe as usual. It’s always loose on him, draping over that large frame but baring enough of his muscled chest that pulls Wolf’s eyes to it. Wolf pointedly does not look, and lets his arms be bound by the wrists in front of him. He awaits the lord’s next orders and anticipates what the night has in store for him.

There’s a pole with a slanted protrusion in the middle of the lord’s room. Wolf is ordered to lean his upper body against the support, pressing his chest to the cool wood. Genichiro walks around him at a leisurely pace before he gets to the front and ties Wolf’s hands to the pole so that his arms circle around it. The shinobi watches quietly and gulps.

Genichiro walks back out of Wolf’s view. He can only hear the man walk about, unable to fully turn around to see what he’s doing. “Keep leaning against it,” Genichiro chides, his tone flat but stern when the shinobi tries to look and Wolf obeys. The position is rather embarrassing, with Wolf slightly bent forward, presenting his ass.

Next, he hears the clinking of chains. Wolf’s stomach churns out of anxiety and excitement. He feels Genichiro wrap the chains around both his ankles and realises his feet are being bound to the floor. The cold metal of the chains makes him shiver, or so he tells himself. He can no longer move freely.

“This is a special pole,” Genichiro purrs. “Can you guess what it’s called?”

“No my lord,” Wolf answers obediently, his voice steady in order to hide his anxiety. He suddenly feels the lord’s warmth pressed to his back as Genichiro leans over him, lips to Wolf’s ear.

“This is called the breeding pole. I’d like you to get acquainted with it.”

Wolf’s face immediately flushes a bright red from the obscene name. His mouth suddenly feels dry and somehow he's already getting aroused. 

“Would you like to guess what I’m going to do to you against this pole then?” Genichiro asks teasingly. Wolf tries not to shudder, and his lips part to answer. Yet the thought of it, to say it out loud is too embarrassing, too obscene and shameful. Wolf bites his lips. He hears Genichiro laugh mockingly.

The man murmurs into his ear again, voice low and dripping with arousal. “I am going to  _ fuck _ you against this pole and  _ breed _ you.” It sounds dangerous like a threat, but also like a promise. Wolf’s legs shiver and his cock twitches. Gods, he would love that, Wolf thinks with shame.

"Stick your tongue out," is the man's next order. Wolf obliges, and he feels the man's hand mover over his shoulder and reach to his open mouth. His tongue is pinched between his forefinger and thumb. Genichiro looks at it from over Wolf's shoulder, still leaning against Wolf's back. His warmth, his proximity, his scent and especially the salty taste of his skin - all of these are driving Wolf wild. He has - shamefully - been trained to react that way. Not purposefully, or maybe not directly, taught by Genichiro himself, but after all those previous… sessions, Wolf's body has begun to respond to the man spontaneously. He abhors it. 

Genichiro hums as he rubs Wolf's tongue between his fingers as if toying with it. The shinobi's jaw is starting to ache while he keeps his mouth open, saliva dripping from it. Eventually, those fingers pushes Wolf's tongue back into his mouth along with those fingers, stuffing the cavern with the thick, long digits. Wolf grunts, eyes clenched shut as he tries not to gag when they threaten to hit the back of his throat.

"You've been salivating even before I told you to stick your tongue out, haven't you, Wolf?" The shinobi tries not to whine, swallowing down what he can as those fingers remain in his mouth. He refuses to respond in any way and the lord doesn’t appear to expect him to, just observing how his fingers are in Wolf’s mouth. He slips those digits in and out, teasingly sliding them over Wolf’s tongue languidly. Wolf keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to see the way the man is watching him, too embarrassed by how obscene he must look and appear in the man’s eyes. He knows, because he feels himself slowly respond, his tongue moving against those fingers, lips closing over them and beginning to slightly suck. He imagines that it’s another part of the man that’s in his mouth.

Genichiro makes an amused sound in his ear. Wolf grazes his teeth over the digits while Genichiro’s other hand slips over the front of Wolf’s bare body. The shinobi shivers, as that hand gropes at his chest, down his stomach and past his navel. He feels his fingers brush the top of the nest of pubic hair, leaving his warm touch stop at that particular spot. Wolf tries not to squirm, especially when he can feel the man behind him growing hard against his body.

Those fingers are pulled out suddenly which leaves Wolf leaning forward, more spit dribbling from his lips and down his chin. He’s grabbed by the jaw and forced to turn to the side, his mouth forced open again when Genichiro kisses him with such intense ferocity that Wolf thinks he might have bitten on his own lip. The smell and taste of iron confirms it, and another sting of a bite follows, making Wolf grunt.

“Red really does suit you,” he hears Genichiro comment once the man pulls away, cold grey-blue eyes staring down at him. Wolf remains quiet as usual, allowing Genichiro to do what he wants, surrendering to the fact that it’s what he wants too. The lord’s hands are removed from his body which leaves him cold. The man walks round behind him and a sudden pain to his rear takes him by surprise. Another hit, another smack, and each time Wolf jerks, gripping at the chains and pole and gritting his teeth from making a sound. 

Genichiro continues to slap his buttocks for what seems like several minutes, sure that his rear is marked with red handprints. It would take much more than that to make the shinobi buckle, but Wolf can feel the slight shiver to his legs. It is accompanied by the hot sting to both cheeks of his rear and the intense shame that’s filling him knowing that his cock is agreeable to such treatment, half-hard despite the pain.

It’s then that he feels those large hands settle at the base of his waist, one of them stroking soothingly over his back, the other massaging one reddened cheek. Wolf heavily leans on the pole, trying to steady his breathing despite the touches. When the expected digit intrudes his opening, Wolf relaxes as usual; he’d been waiting for it after all, and his body welcomes the finger more eagerly than he’d like to express. Genichiro fortunately says nothing, fingering Wolf with his oiled forefinger before he adds another two, not wasting time in preparing the smaller man in his hands. Wolf bites at his bruised lip as those fingers fill and stretch him, sliding in searchingly for that spot.

“Ngh-ah-” Wolf hiccups when the lord finds it and elicits a full-bodied reaction as the spot is massaged. It’s too good - once his prostate is stimulated he feels his knees go weak, buckling under the pleasure. His cock twitches to life, bobbing as his hips squirm, trying to pull away from Genichiro’s fingers. “M’lord - sto - ngh..”

Wolf nearly bites at his tongue holding back his voice, his back arched, feet and legs pulling vainly at the chains that keep him in place. He shivers helplessly as Genichiro continues to stimulate his prostate without pause, nearly leaving Wolf faint from breathlessness.The shinobi scrabbles at the pole despite his bindings when a hand is wrapped around his erect cock, pumping him at a painfully slow pace. He feels like cumming, but there’s not enough to make him ejaculate. It’s almost painful.

When Genichiro finally stops, Wolf is panting for breath against the pole, chest heaving against the protruding panel. Sweat drips from his nose to the floor and if he weren’t supported by the pole, Wolf knows he would have collapsed to his knees.

Through his daze, Wolf hears the rustling of clothes before he feels the press of a thick intrusion in his ass. The shinobi bites down on his arm, muffling a groan. He knows the noise he will make will not be one of pain but of something indecent. He’s not sure if he even has the strength to tell himself that he hates this, that the girth that’s pounding into him is filling him entirely with pleasure. The lord has always been large, always enough to knock the breath and words out of him and leave him a shivering mess. This moment is no exception.

“What’s wrong, Wolf? Are you already tired?” Genichiro asks from behind him. Wolf feels the man lean over his back again, the press of his naked skin against his. The shinobi is hypersensitive, able to feel every detail against his back. That muscled chest, his hardened nipples, his solid abs. Wolf wants to press back against him.

Genichiro is back to having his lips on Wolf’s ear, whispering filthy things to him. “You took me in so easily,” he begins. He rolls his hips, stirring Wolf’s insides with his cock to make the other whine. “Your body has grown accustomed to me, it seems.” He does not wait for a response, never expected one from the quiet shinobi, so he continues his assault with words. 

"Have you been anticipating my plans to breed you?” He chuckles harshly in Wolf’s ear. “I don’t think this pole has been used for a long time. You should feel privileged, shinobi.”

He hears Wolf make a keening noise followed by a violent shiver of his lower body, and Genichiro realises the shinobi had cum. He scoffs and delivers a hard slap to Wolf’s rear before he pulls the smaller man’s head back by the hair. The dazed look on the shinobi’s face does not escape his notice. Genichiro smiles. “I have not even begun to breed you once and you have already ejaculated, and without my permission.”

Wolf whimpers with what seems like remorse and shame despite the grinding of his teeth and hissing as his head is pulled back. His brows are furrowed and he shoots a glare at Genichiro, but there is no heat to them. With the way his pupils are dilated and his gaze half-lidded, Genichiro has learned to distinguish his angry looks to coy, sultry ones. The shinobi can be quite a seducer. But he doesn’t forget what he is demanding from the shinobi and tugs at his hair again harder. “What should you say? Do I need to remind you?”

The Wolf grunts again, still breathing heavy. “My apologies… my… lord,” Wolf grits out. Genichiro smiles and strokes the man’s head.

“Good Wolf,” he purrs, deliberately pressing his lips to the shinobi’s ear. “Behave and I will reward you,” he continues. Wolf drops his head in what seems to be like a nod. His hips jerk and push back; Genichiro knows he wants more. The smaller man has quite the stamina, insatiable when he loses himself to it. “Reward you by breeding you just like I promised,” the lord continues talking. “Fuck you up against this pole until you’re crying out for me to stop. Fill you so full of my seed you’ll bear me a child.” Genichiro chuckles despite himself; a man bearing a child would be ridiculous, but the thought of it is somewhat arousing.

And it appears the Wolf thinks so too. The way he groans upon Genichiro’s words and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. He pulls at the chains desperately.

“L-lord,” he grits out quietly. His hips are rubbing back against Genichiro's cock again. Feeling generous, Genichiro gives the shinobi what he wants. He watches the pleasured expression on the man’s face, the way his mouth drops open and lets out a silent moan. Genichiro quickens his pace, pumping his cock into the tightening, soft heat of Wolf’s insides. He wants to see it, how Wolf looks when he’s full of Genichiro’s release.

“You’re tightening up, Wolf,” Genichiro growls. It feels good, and he’s chasing after that pleasure like a predator would a prey. And his prey is this bound man in his grasp, lithe and beautiful and Genichiro wants to devour him, claim him, and his raw instincts are screaming at him to mark him up, show the man that he’s his property and to give him a physical reminder. Genichiro hasn’t felt like this in a while, but having these sessions with the Wolf for the past months… it has arisen some strange feelings. He shakes the thought away and focuses on fucking Wolf, slamming his thick cock into that stretched hole. “This pole suits you just fine. Only those who ache for it get bound to this pole, and you certainly fit the bill. Your hole is sucking me in, hungry for my cum, isn’t it?”

Wolf lets out a shuddering whimper, his expression dazed and his mouth agape, breathing in shallow gasps. Even as the man is pushing back into Genichiro’s thrusts, he looks like he’s in heaven and out of it at the same time. It thrills the Ashina lord to see the usually stoic shinobi in such a state, broken and vulnerable and bare for him. He digs his fingers into Wolf’s hips to leave bruises on him, and scratches him with his nails to let the man feel the sting of his possession. 

Genichiro cums inside Wolf with a low grunt. He pumps his cock into Wolf’s body with such deep, forceful thrusts the pole shakes as Wolf clings to it. The lord slams in deep, all the way to the hilt and making sure to shove and deposit all of his release inside. All the while Wolf clutches the pole with a sob, his legs quivering as Genichiro plunges into him relentlessly. They’re both panting when they’re done, but the night is far from over. As promised, Genichiro will breed the shinobi full. 

The lord is voracious. Watching the smaller man helplessly and desperately hold onto the pole as he’s subjected to Genichiro’s lust makes him want to sully the man over and over again. Each time he cums into Wolf, and the shinobi cums just as much, until he can’t cum anymore. He’s left in a state where he can only experience dry orgasms, and the only way he can somewhat stand on his feet is to support himself against the pole.

His ass remains presented to Genichiro, buttocks red, thighs shining with sweat and cum, and his hole - gaping and swollen after being abused repeatedly - is dripping and covered with the lord’s semen. Wolf looks half-conscious, barely hanging on to the support, limbs hanging limply against the chains. Wolf stares dazedly at nothing, but his mind is both blank and full of his lord’s reward.

Deciding that they’re done for the night, Genichiro finally removes the chains from the shinobi’s ankles and wrists. They’re rubbed raw, skin red and scraped from the metal, but it’s nothing that won’t heal quickly. Wolf remains as silent as ever, somehow he still possessing the strength to stay on his feet albeit staggering a little. He moves towards his clothes as Lord Genichiro usually dismisses him after such sessions, but this time the man orders him to lay on the futon that has been laid out. It leaves the Wolf stunned, of course, but the shinobi obeys without noise and lays his tired, bruised body on the bedding. Every part of his body feels sore. He closes his eyes to rest them and Wolf thinks he must have fallen asleep because the lord reappears beside him all cleaned up, along with the room.

“Did I tell you to sleep?” Genichiro asks with annoyance.

“...Forgive me, my lord,” Wolf manages to say. His voice is hoarse; he’d nearly used it all up in the hours of pleasurable torture earlier. The look on Genichiro’s face relaxes but he orders Wolf to move aside. The shinobi does so slowly, and just as he’s about to lay back down, his head is pulled down to Genichiro’s lap.

The lord is still hard. And Wolf - 

\- Wolf’s mouth waters.

“Suck,” is the only word he hears from his master. Wolf takes him in his mouth with a hungry moan.

Obediently, eagerly, like a wanton harlot, Wolf takes his task to pleasure his master seriously. He’s been starving for this, his mouth having been empty while his ass was abused over and over. Just tasting the man and feeling his mouth and jaw stretched open to take his girth sends a jolt of arousal to Wolf.

He’s lost, completely, already fallen victim to such sexual debauchery that he can’t think of another life without this. His eyes glance up to watch his lord’s expression and he sees the intense look of lust and what seems like possessiveness. It’s a gaze that makes Wolf squirm and press his legs together.

He takes his master’s cock all the way down his throat and proceeds to do his job well, fulfilling his master’s wishes as always, like a servant is supposed to do.


End file.
